Nagashi Senju Uchiha
] Nagashi Uchiha Full Name: Nagashi Senju Uchiha Nickname: Nagashi Age: 20 Date of Birth: September 7th Doujutsu(s): Sharingan (Stage 1 2 and 3) Chakra Natures Rank: Hidden Rain Leader Village: Hidden Rain Rival: Kento Hiraga Soundtrack: Nagashi's Last Words: Naruto Sadness and sorrow The Death Of Nagashi Senju Uchiha: Despair Nagashi's Attacked By Cloaked Man: Naruto Shippuden Kouen Nagashi's Funeral: Aikouhenno Mei, Sora and Temari are reading his will: Naruto Shippuden Aikouhenno Nagashi Uchiha, Hidden Rain Leader Of The Fallen Colony! Nagashi was the hidden rain leader because he vowed to protect rain with his life and that he would always give it his best.At first people didnt like the idea of a man from leaf coming and becoming leader but as the time passed they grew to love him.He was very friendly with children and his loving wife Temari and 2 kids Mei And Sora.Rain loved there leader Becouse Nagashi was strong. Last Chapter: The End Of A Great Ninja Nagashi was in his office tired as usual because he had just finished signing some papers.He got up out of his cair and suddenly one of Rain's Jounin ran into his office screaming "The Kyuubi Is Attacking The Village!".Nagashi's eyes widened as he thought about what he had just heard he then said to himself "Kento......Why...Would you...." In a Sad Voice.He Ran into the Rain outskir ts only to find a giant kyuubi rampaging the village.His first thought was his wife and kids.He used his sharingan and teleported to his house and saw his wife and kids mei was trembling with fear and sora was sitting in a corner Shaking,as kuromaru sat on his lap,."Are you guys Oka-" Just as he was about to finish a giant blast blew off half of the house.Nagashi Looked at his family then at the angry nine-tails."It seems there is no other choice" Nagashi Puts his head down in a position where only his face and hair is visible not his eyes -A tear drops down from his face- As he reached into his pocket. He then got out a pece of paper grabbed mei's hand and put it on his put the paper in her hand and used his hand to slowly close her hand into a fist. Nagashi's Last Words: Guys no matter what happens please i want you to get stronger okay."But Daddy! i do-" It s Okay just promise me -Another tear drops down his face- -Wipes eyes- PROMISE ME THAT YOU W ILL NOT LOSE FAITH IF ANYTHING IS TO HAPPEN TO ME OKAY!."B-but.....dad" PROMISE ME! Nagashi screamed -All the kids- We Promise -They say in a crying voice-.Temari you have made me happy you are my loving wife and i will protect you and the fa ] mily at ALL cost........Please Look After the kids for me.-Temari Runs Up To Him And Hugs him While S aying "Baka! Baka! Baka!' She sai's while crying .I will never forget you nagashi i love you every since i layed eyes on you Never forget that. -Nagashi Then Picked up his head with a smile on his face.He looks at his family and -Has a flashback- helping mei master swordfighting he helped saito learn jutsu and taught him not to be shy and faithful words,And the time he spoke his vowels to temari at the wedding day and they were so happy,And the day he met kuromaru.He Remembers the good times him and kento had together and how he had a little crush on himea when they were young.-Flashback Ends- You Protect everyone ya hear boy! -Kuromaru Barks- ("Its finally time") The Death Of Nagashi Senju Uchiha!: Kento! Why are you doing this! -He hears a voice- "Dont confuse me w ith that weak loser" Nagashi notices someone in the distance wearing a black cloak.Ill finish this! Nagashi Yelled! -He Activated His sharingan" As it swirled into Kangeta sharingan The man in The cloak someone appeare d infront of him and looked into his eyes.Nagashi looked at his eye and to ] a deep surprise.....It was the Sharingan!. "Ragh!" -Nagashi Grabbed His Eyes-.He then looked at his hands after removing them and saw blood h is sharingan was gone and his eyes were normal.How could this........He then attempted to charge a chidori.The man quickly punch him in stomach a nd kicked him in stomach and he started to fly back.As he flew back the man kept running repeatedly punching and kicking him as he flew back and nagashi finally hit a giant stone wall.Nagashi opened his eyes and his vision was blurred and he was losing concoiusness.The man then takes his right hand and jabs it straight through nagashi's stomach.Nagashi could feel himself dying as the moments went by he put a smile on his face knowing his family was okay.The man finally released his hand and pulled it back fast.Nagashi really slowly fell from the wall......on to his knees........then fell face-first.......with his head side-ways.That was the end of Nagashi Uchiha The man then held out both of his hands The Rasengan formed in his left hand and a chidori in his right hand.Hehehe finally the tag team that defeated the war all by themselfes the jutsus created by kento -as he looked at the rasengan- and nagashi -as he looked at the chidori- He then shook his hands once and they both dissapeared.The man suddenly jumped away. Nagashi's Funeral: Nagashi's family finally came to the scene a few moments after nagashi had died Mei and sora were crying and temari was looking with watery eyes but she wasnt crying.She then planned a funeral and had nagashi buried in the rain leader burial grounds.The next day at 9:00 pm The people of rain had gathered at nagashi's funeral.One of nagashi's friends stood up to his Memorial and said."Nagashi was a good man he strived to protect this village and this colony and to that we are truly grateful.Mei, sora, and temari were standing infront looking at nagashi's coffin some woman came up and dropped flowers and looked at temari and gave her a comforting smile.Then walked back, Mei reached into her pocket and looked at a crumpled up piece of paper.-has a flashback of nagashi's last words- She Then opens it and Everyone reads it together. ]